


Spooning

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Five Acts Round Four [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble fic for Livejournal's Five Acts meme. In which Sam may be bigger but he's not the big spoon in this relationship. Gabriel/Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> For Livejournal's Five Acts meme, Written for bballgirl3022.
> 
> I chose kink #1: Spooning and Gabriel/Sam. This is what came out.
> 
> Word Count: 518

The sex is amazing. Always. It could just be because Gabriel is an angel and is old and has been around since sex was first acted out but Sam honestly doesn't know what it is. It could be because Gabriel can read his mind to see what he wants, what he likes, what it takes to make him weak with want. Or it could just be that Sam loves Gabriel and that makes everything more intense. Or...half formed thoughts and idle theories spin around his mind like a tilted merry-go-round. They're half formed because he's just been thoroughly sexed out by his angel and his mind feels particularly dull with satisfaction and heavy lethargy.

"Not heavy enough." A familiar voice mutters near his ear and Sam grins lazily, responding to the voice by pushing himself back into Gabriel. The archangel's arms are tight around him, protective, and Sam always loves the times like this. When its just the two of them laying together, Sam held in Gabriel's grasp like the angel was afraid to let go. It made him feel...wanted. He knew that this was the last thing he deserved but it was so nice to finally belong to someone who has literally seen every part of him and loves it all. Even the darkest corner.

"Seriously." Gabriel huffs, pressing a disgruntled kiss to Sam's neck. "Stop. Thinking. Some of us are trying to sleep, you know?"

"Angels don't need to sleep." Sam says, parroting Castiel's longest excuses for not sleeping with Dean sooner. Granted, he hadn't realized what Dean meant at the time but...

"Well this angel does. So please stop thinking about our brothers doing the nasty and shut that overactive thing in your skull off for a while, yeah?"

"So, what? I'm not allowed to lay here and enjoy being spooned by an angel who's half my size?"

"No, you can do that all you like. Asleep." Gabriel nips Sam's ear almost sharply but counters the motion with a soothing lick. "And I'm more then big enough for you, Sammy-boy."

"Don't I know it." Sam shoots back with a purr, grinding his ass against Gabriel's front teasingly.

"Quiet Little Spoon!"

The order is louder then their previous whispers and Sam feels a moment of triumph despite the belittling command.

Gabriel mutters darkly in the language of the angels and shoves himself as close to Sam as he can, tightening his grip around the human. "Go to sleep, Sam. If your not fit for the hunt tomorrow Dean will be pissed and Cas will end up giving me those 'I'm not mad, I'm disappointed' looks all day and you know how much I hate them."

Sam does. He knows Gabriel resents those looks just as much as he does Sam's puppy eyes. Still, his angel has a point and Sam is nothing if not practical.

Gabriel snorts in his ear and Sam breezily ignores the slight on his personality, instead closing his eyes and basking in Gabriel's arms.

"Night, Sammy."

"Good night, Gabe."


End file.
